BROKEN
by Lecia412
Summary: Oh Sehun sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan sikap kekasihnya. Kim Jongin tak pernah marah jika dirinya digoda oleh orang lain, dan hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Namun bagaimana jika kesucian Sehun direbut oleh kakak kandungnya di depan matanya sendiri. Apa dia hanya diam? atau mencoba menghentikannya? KaiHun/ChanHun/BL/Dislike-Don't Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Pair : KaiHun (Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun)**

**Other : Park Chanyeol (Kim Chanyeol)**

**Rate : T**

**Length : TwoShoot.**

**Genre : Tragedy, Hurt Comfort, and little bit Romance. **

**Declaimer : I just own the story, they're belong to God and themselves.**

**Warning : BL, OOC, Typo(es), EYD, Bahasa Tak Baku, etc**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

**-oOo- BROKEN -oOo-**

**.**

Suasana senyi senyap melanda beberapa jalanan di kota Seoul, langit yang hujan semakin membuat setiap orang enggan barang melangkah sejenak. Udara dingin serta lampu jalanan yang temaram, membuat jalanan nampak semakin menyeramkan untuk sebagian orang.

Brukk

DEG

"Apa itu!" seru seseorang ketika mendengar suara debuman disekitarnya, ia berniat untuk menjalankan langkahnya namun rasa penasaran seakan mengikis rasa takutnya.

"Lebih baik aku memeriksanya." _Namja_ tersebut merapatkan jaket tebalnya, dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada payung berwarna biru yang di pegangnya.

Langkahnya terhenti begitu ia melihat sesosok tubuh tak berdaya terkulai lemah di pinggir jalan. _Namja_ tersebut menendang tubuh tersebut pelan, memastikan jika tubuh tersebut masih bernyawa.

Dukk

_Namja_ itu heran begitu tak mendapatkan respon sama sekali, akhirnya dia memutuskan memeriksa denyut nadi tubuh tersebut.

"Lemah!" ucapnya lirih. Ia menengok ke sekelilingnya, memastikan jika jalanan sepi dan tak ada satupun orang yang melihatnya. Bisa gawat jika ia disangka penculik atau lebih parahnya pembunuh. Padahal dia hanya berniat menolong nam_ ah, tunggu! Apakah dia _yeoja_? Sepertinya sekarang bukan waktunya untuk memeriksa _gender_ orang yang akan ditolongnya, tubuh putih tersebut sudah sangat dingin dan terlihat begitu pucat. Tak ada cara lain selain membawanya ke apartemen yang berjarak beberapa blok saja dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Aishh! Bagaimana aku membawanya?" ia nampak bingung, akhirnya ia membuang payungnya dan mengangkat tubuh pucat tersebut ke dalam kedua lengannya.

DEG

_Namja_ tersebut terkejut ketika mengetahui jika wajah orang yang ditolongnya tersebut sangat cantik, rintik hujan yang mengenai wajahnya, ditambah lampu jalanan semakin membuatnya jatuh ke dalam pesona indah wajah tersebut.

"Kenapa orang secantik dirimu bisa berada dijalanan seperti ini." Gumamnya.

.

**-oOo- Broken -oOo-**

.

Dan semenjak malam itulah mereka menjadi akrab. Bahkan kini mereka telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Jongin _hyung_! Apa kau sudah siap?" seorang _namja_ cantik menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu untuk melihat kekasihnya yang sedang merapikan bajunya sebelum berangkat.

"Ne! _Kajja_ kita berangkat." Ucap _namja_ berkulit tan yang dipanggil Jongin tersebut. Ia menarik tangan _namja_ cantik dan menggandengnya keluar apartemen untuk berangkat.

"Oh ya Sehunnie! Kita makan di kantin saja ne! Karena kita hampir terlambat sekarang!" ucapnya pada _namja_ berkulit sangat putih disampingnya.

"_Ne_!" ucap _namja_ yang dipanggil Sehunnie tersebut dengan semangat.

Sehun sangat beruntung bisa bertemu dengan _namja_ sebaik Jongin yang kini menjadi kekasihnya, _namja_ yang menyelamatkannya dari pamannya yang mengidap gangguan jiwa. Sehun sudah tidak mempunyai orang tua karena kecelakaan saat ia masih berumur 10 tahun, dan hanya adik dari ayahnya lah yang menjadi satu-satunya wali untuk merawatnya. Namun hidup Sehun seperti burung dalam sangkar, keanehan sang paman yang sering memukulinya serta tak pernah membiarkan dirinya keluar rumah kecuali sekolah, membuat Sehun merasa tertekan, hingga pada suatu malam, Sehun mendengar desahan aneh dari dalam kamar pamannya, karena penasaran Sehun pun mencaritahu apa yang sedang dilakukan pamannya.

Mata Sehun membulat sempurna begitu melihat keadaan sang paman dengan dua orang _namja_ yang Sehun tidak ketahui sedang melakukan 'acara apa' di atas ranjang, namun mereka semua _naked_, dua orang tersebut serta pamannya menyuruhnya untuk bergabung, namun Sehun tidak mau. Pamannya yang marah segera mengejarnya, beruntung saat itu pintu utama tidak dikunci, sehingga Sehun bisa kabur. Sehun sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak kembali ke rumah 'neraka' tersebut.

Dan kini Sehun sudah hampir dua bulan tinggal bersama Jongin –penolongnya. Jongin orang yang baik, selama ini Jongin selalu bersikap sangat lembut terhadap orang asing seperti dirinya. Jongin juga berbaik hati mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersama untuk selamanya serta membiayai sekolah Sehun. Dan kini mereka berdua sekolah di tempat yang sama. SOPA High School.

Sehun sangat beruntung bertemu malaikat seperti Jongin, hari-harinya yang suram kini sedikit demi sedikit mulai terang kembali, senyuman, kehangatan, serta kelembutan selalu didapatkannya ketika bersama Jongin. Sehun pernah bertanya kenapa Jongin mau menampung dan merawatnya. Jongin hanya menjawab dia kesepian. Sehun baru tahu jika orang seperti Jongin juga pernah mengalami masa lalu yang kelam.

Kedua orang tua Jongin telah resmi bercerai, Sehun tak tahu apa penyebabnya, mereka memperebutkan Jongin untuk diasuhnya. Namun Jongin yang merasa sudah dewasa, dan tidak mau memilih atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa memilih diantara kedua orang yang disayanginya akhirnya hanya bisa memutuskan untuk hidup secara mandiri. Meskipun begitu Jongin hidup dengan serba kecukupan, bahkan lebih dari itu. Karena kedua orang tuanya yang memang orang kaya selalu mengiriminya uang bulanan untuk Jongin. Jadi tak heran jika Sehun bisa tinggal di apartemen mewah milik Jongin kini.

Namun ada satu hal yang tidak dimengerti oleh Sehun. Terkadang Sehun merasa jika Jongin sangat mencintainya, namun terkadang Sehun merasa Jongin hanya menyayanginya. Seperti sekarang ini, Jongin hanya diam ketika ada seorang _sunbae_ yang merayunya.

"Hei _sweet heart_, bagaimana harimu hem. Apa kau baik-baik saja bersama dia? Jika kau tidak bahagia, kau bersamaku saja." Sehun berusaha melepaskan rangkulan _sunbae_ nya yang bernama Wu Yi Fan tersebut, atau akrab dipanggil Kris oleh teman-temannya.

"Maaf _hyung_, bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu?" Sehun melirik Jongin sebentar untuk meminta bantuan, namun Jongin hanya diam dan melihatnya saja. Dan apa-apaan itu senyumannya. Sehun tak mengerti kenapa Jongin bisa tersenyum ketika kekasihnya sendiri digoda oleh orang lain.

"Hei! Jangan cemberut begitu _sweet heart_. Kekasihmu saja tak keberatan. Iya kan Kim Jongin?" Jongin hanya mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Tapi aku yang keberatan!" Sehun menghentakan rangkulan Kris dengan cukup keras hingga terlepas. Dan itu berhasil. Sehun segera menarik tangan Jongin untuk menuju ke kelas. Namun tangan kiri Sehun yang bebas tiba-tiba ditarik dengan kuat oleh seseorang hingga menyebabkan tubuhnya berbalik seketika.

"Apa lag_"

Chupp

Sehun membeku ketika Kris memberikan kecupan singkat tepat di bibirnya.

"Itu sebagai _morning kiss_ untukku! _Bye sweet heart_." Sehun segera melihat Jongin, ia takut Jongin akan memarahinya karena tidak bisa menjaga bibirnya. Meski itu bukan kesalahannya sama sekali, namun tetap saja Sehun merasa bersalah.

"Jo-jongin _hyung_!" ucapnya lirih.

"_Kajja_ kita masuk!" Jongin hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambutnya. Ia menggandeng tangan Sehun dengan lembut menuju ke kelas mereka.

Ada perasaan lega sekaligus marah, Sehun lega karena Jongin sama sekali tak memarahinya, namun kenapa Jongin sama sekali tak marah, melihat kekasihnya sendiri dicium oleh orang lain tepat di depan matanya. Sehun sama sekali tak mengerti, bukan hanya sekali ini saja Sehun digoda entah karena wajahnya yang dikatakan terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang _namja_, atau karena sifatnya yang ceria dan mudah akrab, berbanding terbalik dengan Jongin yang pendiam, dan hanya berbicara seperlunya saja.

Terbuat dari apa hati dan perasaan kekasihnya ini, apa Jongin adalah jelmaan seorang malaikat yang tak mempunyai amarah, ataupun kebencian di dalam hatinya. Jangan harap jika Sehun menyukai sikap Jongin yang diam saja ketika dirinya 'dilecehkan' oleh orang lain, Sehun mulai ragu jika Jongin benar-benar mencintainya. Apakah dalam cinta memang perasaan cemburu tidak diperlukan?

"Kenapa diam hem? Kau tak enak badan? Apa perlu kita ke UKS?" dan inilah yang membuat Sehun semakin ragu. Jika Jongin tak mencintainya, kenapa dia bersikap sangat lembut dan perhatian kepadanya. Bahkan Jongin juga sangat memanjakan dirinya, menuruti semua kemauannya. Tak pernah sekalipun Jongin membuatnya kecewa.

"_Ani_! _Hyung_.." Jongin menoleh ke sampingnya, tepat ke arah teman sebangkunya –Sehun.

"_Ne_! ada apa Sehunnie?" tanyanya lembut.

"Kenapa kau tidak marah? Kenapa kau hanya diam saja ketika Kris _hyung_ menciumku." Sehun semakin bingung melihat Jongin yang tersenyum. Sungguh senyum tersebut sangat tampan.

"Apa kau ingin aku menghajar Kris?" Sehun mengangguk, sekali-kali _namja playboy_ seperti Kris harus diberi pelajaran. Namun Jongin hanya kembali tersenyum mendapat respon dari Sehun.

"Karena segala sesuatunya tidak harus diselesaikan dengan cara kekerasan. Jika ada cara lain tanpa kekerasan kenapa tidak." Jongin kembali mengacak rambut Sehun. Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

Chupp

Sehun melebarkan matanya ketika Jongin menciumnya tiba-tiba.

"Dengan begini, bekas ciuman Kris sudah hilang 'kan?" wajah Sehun memerah merasakan ciuman lembut Jongin. Sensasi yang ditimbulkannya sangat berbeda ketika Kris menciumnya tadi. Mungkin pengaruh cinta lah yang membuat setiap ciuman itu berbeda, pikir Sehun.

.

**-oOo- Broken -oOo-**

.

Hari sudah larut malam, Sehun menghabiskan waktunya dengan menonton TV untuk menunggu Jongin yang sedang membeli makanan. Persediaan bahan makanan di dalam kulkasnya sudah hampir habis. Sehingga Jongin memutuskan untuk belanja malam ini. Sehun sebenarnya sudah memintanya untuk ikut, namun karena cuaca sedang buruk, Jongin takut jika Sehun sakit karena kedinginan, akhirnya ia melarang Sehun untuk ikut dengannya.

Teett Teett

Bel apartemen Jongin berbunyi, Sehun berlari untuk segera membuka pintu. '_Pasti itu Jongin hyung'_

Ceklek

"Tadaa! Apa kabar Hunnie!" wajah Sehun ditekuk(?) begitu ia melihat bukan Jongin yang datang.

"Hei kenapa cemberut seperti itu? Kau tidak senang aku berkunjung?" tanya _namja_ bertubuh tinggi di depannya.

"_Aniyo_! _Kajja_, Chanyeol _hyung_ silahkan masuk. Udara sangat dingin diluar." _Namja_ tersebutpun segera masuk ke apartemen Jongin setelah melepas sepatunya dan meletakannya di rak samping pintu.

Chanyeol, dia adalah kakak Jongin. Sehun terkejut ketika mendapati _namja_ bertubuh seperti tiang listrik tersebut tiba-tiba ada di dalam kamarnya waktu itu. Beruntung Jongin mencegahnya ketika Sehun akan memukul _namja_ tersebut dengan tongkat karena disangkanya seorang pencuri.

Chanyeol sebenarnya tinggal bersama Jongin, dan kamar yang ditempati Sehun adalah kamar milik Chanyeol, namun dua bulan sebelum Jongin membawa Sehun ke apartemennya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri di apartemen yang tak kalah mewah dekat dengan kampusnya. Maklumi saja, mereka orang-orang kaya, sehingga itu masalah mudah bagi keduanya.

"Kemana Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol setelah menduduki sofa yang tadi ditempati Sehun, tangannya mengotak-atik _remote_ TV yang ada di genggamannya. Mengganti-ganti _Channel_ untuk mencari acara yang disukainya.

"Jongin _hyung_ sedang berbelanja bulanan. Mungkin dia akan pulang terlambat malam ini, karena cuaca sedang sangat buruk." Ucap Sehun yang melihat salju turun dengan cukup deras.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah seringaian terpampang di bibir Chanyeol begitu mendengar perkataan Sehun, matanya melirik Sehun dengan tatapan penuh nafsu.

"Hunnie, apa kau tidak kedinginan?" tannyanya. Sehun hanya menggeleng karena pikirannya sibuk mengkhawatirkan Jongin.

"Tapi kau terlihat kedinginan, bagaimana jika aku buatkan kau susu coklat. Kau sangat menyukainya bukan?" Sehun tersenyum menganggukan kepalanya. Mungkin rasa kekhawatirannya akan menghilang begitu meminum minuman kesukaannya tersebut.

Chanyeol semakin tersenyum lebar, dan segera bergegas menuju ke dapur. Ia mencari kotak susu di kulkas dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas, tak lupa ia mencari sesuatu yang ada di kotak obat apartemen milik Jongin, mengambil sesuatu yang pernah diletakan di kotak tersebut ketika masih tinggal bersama adiknya.

"Malam ini aku akan menghangatkanmu Hunnie!" gumamnya dan mengaduk susu coklat tersebut setelah memasukan 'sesuatu' pada minuman yang dibuatnya.

"Hunnie! Ini minumlah." Sejenak Sehun merasa ragu untuk meminumnya, namun karena tak enak pada Chanyeol yang sudah membuatkannya, akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk meminumnya saja.

"_Gomawo hyung_!" perasaan khawatir semakin merongrong hati Sehun, Sehun merasakan firasat buruk. Karena pikirannya yang tak tenang, tanpa sengaja Sehun sudah meminum susu coklatnya sampai habis.

"Sudah merasa sedikit hangat?" Sehun mengangguk dan menyerahkan gelas kosong tersebut kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol segera mengembalikan gelas kosong tersebut ke dapur. Ia menyeringai ketika melihat Sehun yang memegangi kepalanya.

"Aishh, kenapa kepalaku tiba-tiba pusing seperti ini?" Sehun melangkahkan kakinya dengan hati-hati ke sofa, ia memejamkan kepalanya begitu tubuhnya sudah berbaring di atas sofa tersebut.

"Sehunnie kau tidak apa-apa? Kalau mau tidur jangan disini, kau bisa sakit nanti!" tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Sehun, Chanyeol langsung mengangkat tubuhnya menuju kamarnya.

Chanyeol membaringkan Sehun dengan perlahan di ranjangnya, tangannya dengan cekatan membuka kancing kemeja Sehun begitu melihat efek obat yang diberikannya sudah bereaksi.

"_Hyung_ apa yang kau..ughh..lakukan." tanya Sehun sambil memegang kepalanya. Ia merasakan jika kepalanya seperti dihantam berpuluh-puluh batu hingga membuatnya sangat pusing, matanya memburam melihat wajah Chanyeol, dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya lemas, bahkan tangannya tak sanggup menampik tangan besar Chanyeol yang kini membuka kemejanya.

"Tenanglah Hunnie, aku akan menghangatkanmu malam ini." Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya begitu melihat tubuh _topless_ Sehun. Putih pucat, tanpa noda. Sangat menggoda bukan?

Sementara disisi lain, Jongin kini sedang sibuk memasukan _password_ ke apartemennya. Ia sudah pulang terlambat malam ini, karena cuaca yang tak bersahabat. Jongin mengira Sehun pasti sudah tertidur karena memang kekasihnya tersebut tak bisa tidur terlalu larut, apalagi tes olahraga tadi pagi pasti membuat Sehunnya sangat lelah.

Jongin memasuki pintu apartemennya, matanya melihat ke segala arah untuk menemukan Sehun, karena tidak mungkin Sehun akan tidur di kamarnya ketika Jongin tak ada di rumah. Sehun akan menunggunya di sofa hingga tertidur, dan berakhir dengan Sehun yang merengek ingin tidur di samping Jongin.

Jongin meletakan barang belanjaannya di meja makan. "Mungkin besok saja aku membereskannya." Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Langkahnya terhenti begitu mendengar suara-suara aneh yang tersapa telinganya.

"Hunnie…ahhhh…ahhh…" Jongin sangat mengenali suara itu. Chanyeol _hyung_ nya, namun sejak kapan _hyung_ nya tersebut berkunjung kemari, dan apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Karena penasaran, Jongin pun mengikuti asal suara tersebut.

Kakinya berhenti tepat di depan kamar Sehun, pintu yang sedikit terbuka membuat Jongin tak kesulitan untuk mencari tahu apa yang dilakukan _hyung_ nya tersebut di kamar yang menjadi pemilik kekasihnya sekarang.

DEG

Mata Jongin membulat begitu melihat adegan 'panas' _hyung_ nya dengan kekasihnya sendiri. Jongin bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas jika _hyung_ nya tersebut sedang menggagahi kekasihnya.

**To Be Continued or Delete ?**

* * *

**Saya sebenarnya membuat ini sebagai ucapan maaf atas readersdeul yang kecewa pada ending FF saya yang 'Life of A Dancer'. Namun tergantung reader, apakah FF ini berlanjut atau tidak. Saya akan menghapus FF ini jika memang diperlukan. Kansahamnida. #bow**

**.**

**Selamat Hari Raya Natal untuk yang menjalankan. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pair : KaiHun (Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun)**

**Other : Park Chanyeol (Kim Chanyeol)**

**Rate : T**

**Length : TwoShoot.**

**Genre : Tragedy, Hurt Comfort, and little bit Romance.**

**Declaimer : I just own the story, they're belong to God and themselves.**

**Warning : BL, OOC, Typo(es), EYD, Bahasa Tak Baku, etc**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

**-oOo- BROKEN -oOo-**

**.**

DEG

Mata Jongin membulat begitu melihat adegan 'panas' _hyung_ nya dengan kekasihnya sendiri. Jongin bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas jika _hyung_ nya tersebut sedang menggagahi kekasihnya.

Tubuh mereka sudah sepenuhnya _naked_ tanpa helai benang sama sekali, Jongin bisa melihat jika kini tubuh kakaknya sedang menindih tubuh Sehun, memberikan ciuman panas pada bibir tipis kekasihnya, memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sehun, sedangkan tangan lainnya yang bebas, sedang memijat 'barang' pribadi milik kekasihnya tersebut.

Jongin melihat ada yang sedikit aneh dengan kekasihnya, ia tak melihat Sehun memberontak sama sekali, bahkan rangsangan yang diberikan oleh _hyung_ nya hanya dibalas dengan erangan serta desahan lirih yang bahkan tidak terdengar jelas olehnya.

Jongin membekap mulutnya sendiri, dengan cepat ia bersembunyi di balik dinding ketika Chanyeol merasakan ada yang melihatnya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah mengetahui keberadaan Jongin sejak mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Namun Chanyeol sudah tak peduli lagi, buktinya adiknya tersebut hanya diam di depan pintu melihat aksi panasnya tanpa berniat menghentikannya.

Sementara Jongin sendiri kini sudah terduduk lemas dengan bersandar di dinding kamar Sehun, tangannya mengepal kuat-kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Nafasnya tersengal dengan air mata yang kini sudah mengalir dengan sendirinya. Tanpa suara, tanpa isakan. Jongin menangis melihat kekasihnya yang bahkan disetubuhi oleh kakaknya sendiri. Ia menangisi dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolong kekasihnya. Bagaimanapun Chanyeol adalah kakaknya, tidak mungkin Jongin menghajar kakaknya, orang yang sangat disayanginya. Ia tidak mau mengalami kejadian pahit seperti kedua orang tuanya. Pertengkaran hanya berbuah pada perpisahan. Dan Jongin tak ingin merasakan itu kembali.

Entah sudah berapa lama Jongin menangis di depan kamar Sehun, setiap desahan yang dikeluarkan kakaknya seakan menghujam hati Jongin, entah sudah berapa bilah pedang yang kini tertancap di hatinya. Jongin merasakan sakit yang luar biasa setiap mendengar desahan nikmat kakaknya yang menggagahi tubuh kekasihnya.

"Ahh…Hunnie…kauhhh…sempit….ohhh…ini nikmat…"

"Akhhh…akuhhh…sudahhh…tidak tahan…ohhh…"

Desahan demi desahan keluar dari bibir kakaknya, Jongin yakin jika kakaknya sudah melakukan sesuatu pada kekasihnya hingga ia tak mendengar sama sekali desahan Sehun nya.

Mengingat perlakuan kakaknya saat ini membuat hati Sehun kembali berdenyut sakit, dirinya saja belum pernah menjamah lebih intim tubuh kekasihnya, dia selalu menjaga tubuh kekasihnya tersebut dengan sangat baik. Tak ingin membuatnya terluka, karena Jongin takut, jika ia hilang kendali, jika nafsu menguasainya, ia akan bertindak hal yang 'lebih' pada Sehun. Jongin tak mau itu terjadi, begitu kesalahan ia buat pada Sehun, Jongin takut Sehun akan membencinya dan meninggalkannya. Seperti kedua orang tuanya.

Tidak!

Jongin tak mau itu terjadi, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat tubuhnya ketakutan setengah mati. Hanya Sehunlah yang selama ini membuatnya bangkit kembali, hanya Sehunlah yang membuat ketakutan dan kesakitannya terkikis sedikit demi sedikit. Hanya Sehunlah yang selama ini bisa membuat hari-harinya tersenyum kembali.

Tanpa Sehun, maka ia hanya debu yang terombang-ambing terkena hembusan angin, bagaikan raga tanpa nyawa, bagaikan malam tanpa cahaya.

"Akhhh…Sehunnn!" Chanyeol meneriakan nama Sehun begitu ia mencapai klimaks kenikmatannya.

Air mata Jongin semakin deras mengalir, sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki.

"Kau sudah pulang?" sapa Chanyeol yang mendapati adiknya yang terduduk lemas di depan kamar Sehun.

"_Gomawo_ Jongin-ah. Kekasihmu sungguh sangat nikmat." Dan seiring dengan ucapannya, Chanyeol meninggalkan apartemen Jongin sambil membenahi pakaiannya.

Blamm

Jongin menutup matanya ketika suara pintu apartemennya ditutup dengan cukup keras. Mengetahui Chanyeol sudah pergi dari apartemennya, Jongin berlari memasuki kamar Sehun.

Hatinya terhenyak melihat tubuh kekasihnya dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Matanya terpenjam, sperma berceceran dimana-mana, _kissmark_ memenuhi leher serta dada kekasihnya, sudut bibirnya berdarah serta kondisi ranjang yang berantakan adalah pemandangan paling mengerikan yang pernah dilihat oleh Jongin.

Jongin masih menangis menatap kekasihnya, ia rengkuh tubuh tak berdaya Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. Dengan lembut ia mengusap sudut bibir kekasihnya, kemudian turun meraba _kissmark_ di lehernya. Mata Jongin semakin memanas melihatnya, ia biarkan air matanya menetes ke tubuh polos Sehun. Ia peluk kembali tubuh Sehun erat-erat, seolah tak ingin melepaskan tubuh tersebut barang sedetikpun.

Setelah beberapa menit memeluk tubuh polos Sehun, Jongin merasakan jika tubuh tersebut mulai dingin. Ia pun tersadar dan menggendong Sehun ke kamarnya, setelah ia mengambil satu set piyama tidur milik Sehun di almari nya. Jongin ingin mengobati luka yang dibubuhkan sang _hyung_ di tubuh kekasihnya. Setidaknya Jongin tak ingin mengobati tubuh Sehun di dalam kamar yang berantakan serta dipenuhi sperma seperti ini.

Setelah membaringkan Sehun dan mengganti pakaiannya. Jongin bergegas mengambil kotak P3K yang ada di samping dapurnya. Tak lupa ia juga mengambil salep untuk mengobati luka di bagian belakang tubuh Sehun.

Tangan Jongin bergetar ketika mengoleskan salep di depan _hole_ Sehun, ia bisa melihat bekas sperma dan darah disana, dengan lembut Jongin membersihkan area privat Sehun dengan handuk yang sudah di dicelupkan ke air hangat. Ia kembali meraih 1 tube salep yang ada disampingnya, ia mengoleskan salep tersebut sambil memejamkan matanya, hatinya begitu sakit melihat tubuh sang kekasih untuk pertama kali dimasuki oleh kakaknya sendiri.

Setelah selesai, Jongin membenarkan celana Sehun. Ia membereskan kotak obat yang ada disampingnya dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula. Setelah itu ia mendekati tubuh Sehun yang masih terpejam di ranjangnya, berbaring di sampingnya dan memeluk tubuh sang kekasih _possessive_.

.

**-oOo- BROKEN -oOo-**

.

Keesokan harinya, Jongin terbangun ketika melihat sinar matahari sudah menerobos masuk ke dalam celah balkon apartemennya. Ia tersenyum melihat tubuh Sehun yang masih terpejam di sampingnya. Melihat keadaan Sehun, Jongin memutuskan untuk segera membuatkan makanan untuk Sehun dan dirinya.

Jongin mencium kening Sehun lalu mencium bibir Sehun lembut sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya. Ia berniat melupakan kejadian semalam dan menganggapnya tidak terjadi sama sekali, mungkin itulah satu-satunya cara untuk mempertahankan semuanya, pikir Jongin.

Jongin melihat barang belanjaannya yang tergeletak di atas meja makan, ia tak sempat membereskannya kemarin. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membereskan belanjaannya dan meletakan barang-barang tersebut sesuai pada tempatnya.

"Mungkin memasak kali ini akan membutuhkan waktu yang lumayan lama." Gumamnya.

Sementara disisi lain, sesosok _namja_ cantik mengeliat dalam tidurnya, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap ketika melihat sinar matahari yang menerobos cermin balkon kamarnya. Matanya mengitari ruangan tersebut. Ia menyadari jika ia tertidur bukan di kamar miliknya. Dengan cepat ia berniat untuk bangun, namun tiba-tiba rasa sakit dibagian belakang tubuhnya menghentikan gerakannya.

Sehun mengingat kembali kenapa ia bisa tidur di kamar Jongin, memorinya memutar kilas balik kejadian terakhir yang di alaminya.

DEG

Tubuh Sehun menegang hebat begitu mengingat semuanya, ia mengingat ketika Chanyeol memberikan susu coklat hangat untuknya, ia mengingat ketika Chanyeol menggendongnya ke kamarnya, membuka kemejanya, dan…

Sehun dengan cepat membuka piyama tidurnya untuk memastikan.

DEG

Jantung Sehun seakan terhenti sejenak, begitu melihat apa yang dialaminya semalam ternyata bukan mimpi. Air matapun sudah lolos dengan sendirinya begitu ia kembali gagal menjaga tubuhnya. Otaknya merespon dengan cepat. Jika ia bisa tertidur di kamar Jongin, jika pakaian yang semalam sudah diganti dengan piyama, berarti Jongin sudah melihat semuanya.

Sehun semakin terisak, ia beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan tertatih-tatih ke kamar mandi. Ia mengunci kamar mandi tersebut, menyalakan _shower_, dan membersihkan tubuhnya. Ia biarkan piyama tidurnya masih melekat, ia biarkan tubuhnya diguyur air dingin yang mungkin saja bisa membuatnya demam.

Sehun terus menggosok-gosokan tangannya di setiap jengkal tubuhnya, ia tak peduli pada kulitnya yang menjadi memerah karena ia menggosoknya terlalu keras. Baginya ia tak masalah, agar bekas sentuhan Chanyeol ditubuhnya menghilang.

Ia merasa hina, bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan kakak kekasihnya sendiri menjamah setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Bahkan sang kekasih sendiri tak pernah menyentuhnya. Betapa rendah dan hina dirinya, hanya dengan rasa cinta dan menjaga tubuhnyalah yang bisa Sehun lakukan untuk berterima kasih pada malaikatnya –Kim Jongin.

Lalu jika tubuhnya sudah dijamah oleh orang lain, masih pantaskah ia bersama dengan Jongin?

Pikiran Sehun sudah kalut, kegelapan sudah menguasai hati dan pikirannya. Ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa setelah ini, bahkan ia begitu malu sekedar bertatap wajah dengan Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum miris melihat sebuah silet yang digunakan Jongin untuk bercukur. Ia menggenggam silet tersebut dan mengarahkannya pada pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Ia sudah tidak suci lagi, ia sudah kotor, ia sudah tidak pantas hidup bersama Jongin, apalagi bersanding dengannya. Hidupnya sudah hancur, ia sudah tidak memiliki apapun di dunia ini, satu-satunya yang ia bertahankan untuk diberikan pada sang pujaan hati tercinta sudah terengut tanpa seizinnya. Lalu buat apa ia hidup di dunia ini? Sudah saatnya ia kembali bertemu kedua orang tuanya. Sudah sangat lama ia merindukan mereka, dan hari ini, saat ini juga Sehun memutuskan untuk menyusul mereka.

_"Eomma…appa…_ tunggulah Sehun!"

Crashh

.

**-oOo- BROKEN -oOo-**

.

Hampir satu jam Jongin berkutat dengan masakannya, beruntung hari ini libur karena besok adalah hari Natal. Jongin ingin Natalnya kali ini dipenuhi senyuman dengan Sehunnya, ia ingin merasakan kembali kebahagiaan Natal bersama orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya.

"Tadaa~ akhirnya selesai juga." Serunya menatap hidangan yang sudah disiapkannya untuk Sehun. Jongin sudah membuat beberapa makanan _favorite_ Sehun, tak lupa juga _bubble tea_ yang selalu ada dalam kulkasnya untuk sang kekasih tercinta. Jongin memang selalu memanjakan Sehun. Di dalam kulkasnya sudah ada _bubble tea, ice cream_, coklat, dan bahan-bahan makanan yang hampir semuanya kesukaan Sehun nya.

Jongin melangkahkan kemarnya untuk membangunkan Sehun. Ia mengernyit bingung begitu melihat ranjangnya ternyata sudah kosong, ia melangkah mendekati kamar mandi. Jongin tersenyum ketika mendengar suara gemericik air.

"Sehunnie, makanan sudah siap. Aku menunggumu di meja makan ne!" tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Mungkin Sehun tak mendengar suaranya.

Sehun masih di dalam kamar mandi, Jongin memutuskan untuk merapikan tempat tidur Sehun akibat ulah kakaknya kemarin. Hampir 15 menit ia merapikan kamar milik Sehun. Jongin melangkah kembali ke kamarnya, dan ia semakin heran ketika tak mendapati Sehun.

"Sehunnie! Kau masih belum selesai?"

Masih tak ada sahutan dari dalam, hanya suara gemericik air yang dapat di dengar Jongin, karena khawatir dengan Sehun, ia berusaha memanggil Sehun kembali. Tetapi masih tak mendapat sahutan sama sekali, Jongin memutuskan untuk membuka kamar mandinya dengan kunci cadangan. Sehun tak pernah bersikap demikian terhadapnya, ia akan selalu menjawab jika Jongin memanggilnya. Dan kerena itulah Jongin merasa khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun nya.

"_Shit_!" kunci cadangan Jongin tak bisa masuk, ia yakin jika kunci yang ada di dalam kamar mandi tersebut masih menempel dipintunya. Tak ada cara lain selain mendobrak secara paksa.

Brakk

Pintu terbuka setelah beberapa kali Jongin mendobraknya, ia segera mencari keberadaan Sehun, perasaannya semakin gelisah begitu tak menemukan Sehun di kamar mandi. Namun ia masih heran jika Sehun tak ada di dalam kenapa _shower_ masih menyala? Jongin mencoba mendekati ke arah _shower_ tersebut yang hanya ditutupi sebuah dinding tembus pandang yang cukup tipis, dengan hati-hati ia membukanya.

DEG

Tubuh Jongin membeku melihat pemandangan yang paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya, tubuh pucat Sehun tergolek lemah di atas guyuran air, mata Jongin semakin terbelalak ketika melihat sebagain air tersebut berwarna merah.

"ANDWEEE!" teriaknya dan berlari merengkuh tubuh Sehun, matanya menatap horror pergelangan tangan Sehun yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Dengan cepat ia merobek kemejanya dan melilitkannya ke pergelangan tangan Sehun, mengangkat tubuh pucat dan menggigil tersebut dengan kedua lengannya dengan berlari menuju ke mobilnya. Membawa tubuh sang kekasih tersebut secepat mungkin untuk segera mendapatkan pertolongan.

.

**-oOo- BROKEN -oOo-**

.

Jongin mondar-mandir di depan pintu UGD Sehun diperiksa. Langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat _uisa_ keluar dengan mengusap keningnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Kami sudah berhasil menyelamatkan nyawanya. Ia kehilangan banyak darah, beruntung kami masih mempunyai stok darah O saat ini, sehingga ia bisa terselamatkan. Mungkin dia akan sadar besok pagi. Bedo'alah supaya hari Natal besok dia sudah membuka matanya." Ucap dokter tersebut lalu segera pergi.

Jongin membuka pintu ruangan Sehun, mendudukan dirinya di kursi tempat Sehun terbaring. Ia genggam tangan Sehun yang bebas dari selang _infuse_.

"Jangan berani-berani kau meninggalkanku Sehunnie. Kau tahu, kau hampir membuatku mati berdiri melihat tubuhmu tergolek tak berdaya dengan dipenuhi darah." Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam untuk menstabilkan emosinya.

"Kau adalah segalanya bagiku sekarang. Jangan pernah sekalipun kau berpikiran untuk meninggalkanku." Jongin memang sulit untuk mengucapkan kata-kata manis untuk Sehun nya, Jongin memang tak pernah bisa mengutarakan perasaannya, dan bersikap romantis. Ia tak bisa menunjukan betapa besar cintanya, namun ia selalu tak bisa melihat orang yang disayanginya terluka. Ia lebih memilih dirinyalah yang terluka dan menanggung semuanya. Ia benar-benar tak sanggup jika melihat orang yang disayanginya kesakitan maupun marah.

.

**-oOo- BROKEN -oOo-**

.

"Eunghh!" suara lengkuhan seseorang membangunkan Jongin yang sedang tertidur. Begitu matanya berhasil ia paksa terbuka sepenuhnya, Jongin langsung menggenggam tangan Sehun, tangan kanannya terulur menyentuh pipi pucat Sehun.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sehunnie? Apa yang kau rasakan? Apa ada yang sakit?" Jongin melayangkan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi pada Sehun. Namun Sehun tak menjawab, mendengar suara Jongin yang sangat lembut membuat matanya tiba-tiba memburam.

Jongin pun seketika menjadi panik, berbagai asumsi melayang-layang di kepalanya, ia takut jika ada sesuatu yang dilewatkan oleh Dokter.

"Sehunnie, aku mohon katakan sesuatu? Apa kau perlu aku panggilkan Dokter?" Jongin semakin kalut ketika melihat air mata Sehun menetes, sementara bibirnya masih terkunci rapat.

Jongin hendak keluar untuk memanggil dokter, namun ia merasakan jika pergelangan tangannya seperti dipegang oleh seseorang.

Grepp

Jongin melirik tangannya, ia terkejut begitu tangan yang menahannya saat ini adalah tangan Sehun nya.

"Aku ingin kita berakhir."

DEG

Persendian Jongin terasa lemas seketika. Ia segera berbalik dan menatap tajam mata Sehun, ia sama sekali tak setuju dengan ucapan Sehun. Memang apa salahnya?

"Aku mohon jangan katakan itu Sehunnie! Kau tadi cuma bercanda 'kan? Hahaha. Kau berhasil Sehunnie." Jongin mencoba untuk tertawa, meski tawanya kini terlihat sangat buruk dan terkesan dipaksakan.

"Tidak Kai, aku sama sekali tidak bercanda." Ucap Sehun lirih, mengingat kondisinya kini masih lemah karena baru sadar.

"Ta-tapi apa salahku Sehunnie? Apa aku membuatmu sedih? Apa aku membuatmu terluka? _Jebal_, jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini, aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, tapi aku mo_"

"Tidak Kai! Kau sama sekali tak salah." Potong Sehun.

"Aku sudah kotor Kai!" ucapnya lirih –sangat lirih. Jika saja Jongin tidak berada dalam jarak sedekat ini, mungkin Jongin tak bisa mendengarnya.

"Tidak Sehunnie! Kau tidak kotor sama sekali. Maafkan aku karena tak bisa melindungimu. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa mencegah_"

"Kau melihatnya?" tanya Sehun tak percaya. Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa Kai? Kenapa kau tak menghalanginya?" air mata Sehun kembali mengalir.

"Karena aku tak ingin kehilangan kalian berdua." Ucapnya kemudian mengambil nafas panjang.

"Kau tahu, jangan kira aku tak sakit melihat orang yang sangat aku cintai disentuh dan digoda oleh orang lain, jangan kau kira aku tak sakit melihat wajahmu yang sedih. Aku sangat sakit Sehun, sangat sakit hingga aku ingin mati." Jongin tak mengira, berkata jujur akan memancing air matanya seperti ini. Dengan cepat ia mengusap kasar air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Jo-jongin!" Sehun tak menyangka Jongin akan menangis, ia tak pernah sekalipun melihat Jongin menangis selama ini. Apa ini yang sebenarnya dirasakan Jongin ketika dirinya digoda orang lain? Sehun merasa seperti kekasih yang gagal karena tak bisa mengerti Jongin.

"Aku hanya tak ingin ada pertengkaran. Aku benci melihat pertikaian. Aku benci ketika orang yang aku sayangi akan meninggalkanku karena sebuah pertengkaran. Sudah cukup aku melihat kedua orang tuaku yang bercerai, sudah cukup aku merasakan kehilangan kehangatan dan kasih sayang. Aku hanya tak mau apa yang aku miliki sekarang meninggalkanku hanya karena bertengkar."

Mata Sehun berkaca-kaca kembali mendengar penuturan panjang Jongin, Sehun sangat mengerti ucapan Jongin. Sehun merasa begitu bodoh sekarang, bagaimana bisa ia meragukan cinta Jongin, ketika ia begitu tahu jika Jongin sangat mencintainya.

Sehun tahu, Jongin tak ingin kehilangan orang yang dicintainya lagi. Sehun seharusnya tahu itu. Entah apa yang membuat Sehun tak bisa mengerti Jongin, seharusnya ia percaya padanya, Jongin begitu baik dan memanjakannya, tak pernah sedikitpun Jongin menyakitinya. Namun apa yang dilakukannya sekarang? Ia malah yang membuat Jongin nya menangis. Menyakiti hati kekasihnya dengan perkataan tak bertanggung jawabnya.

Jika kekasihmu tidak pernah cemburu, bukan berarti dia tak mencintaimu. Cemburu bukan satu-satunya bukti jika seseorang mencintai atau tidak. Cemburu hanyalah sebuah refleksi rasa ketidaksukaan terhadap sesuatu hal, jika seperti itu harusnya Sehun lebih mengerti. Jongin hanya ingin menjaga hatinya, jika Jongin memarahinya, itu bukankah akan menyakiti perasaannya.

Benci, marah, ataupun cemburu, semua hanya dikendalikan oleh nafsu semata. Sementara Jongin sama sekali tak ingin nafsu menguasainya, ia selalu memikirkan segalanya sebelum melakukan sesuatu. Ia selalu memikirkan dampak apa yang diperbuatnya. Bukankah Jongin adalah kekasihnya yang sangat dewasa, bukankah Jongin adalah kekasih yang sempurna. Sehun terlalu bodoh hingga tak menyadarinya. Kabut nafsu telah menguasai pikiran serta hatinya, ia sama sekali tak memikirkan ucapannya yang bisa menyakiti Jongin nya.

"Sehun, ak-aku mohon, tetaplah disampingku apapun yang terjadi. Aku berjanji tak akan pernah menyakitimu." Jongin meraih tangan Sehun, menggenggamnya erat dan berkali-kali mengecup punggung tangan Sehun.

Sehun sadar, jika dirinyalah yang salah disini. Mendengar suara Jongin yang bergetar, membuat hatinya dihujam berjuta duri mawar.

Sehun melepas genggaman Jongin, ia menarik tangan tan tersebut, merapatkan tubuhnya. Sehun menangis begitu berhasil merengkuh tubuh Jongin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Mianhae. Aku yang salah. Aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu, bunuh aku jika aku pergi dari sisimu." Ucapnya tegas, kedua tangannya mengusap punggung Jongin. Berniat menenangkan kekasihnya yang kini tengah menangis di bahunya. Tak Sehun hiraukan pakaian rumah sakitnya yang basah karena air mata sang kekasih tercinta. Baginya yang terpenting saat ini adalah membahagiakan Jongin seperti Jongin membahagiakannya.

Jongin melepas pelukannya, jarak kedua wajah mereka kini sangat dekat, terpaut beberapa Inchi saja. Bahkan mereka berdua bisa merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing.

"Dan bunuhlah aku jika aku menyakitimu." Ucap Jongin seraya menghapus air mata Sehun. Sehun tak menjawab, dia hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman manis terkembang di bibir tipisnya. Tangannya ikut mengusap air mata Jongin yang berada di atasnya.

Entah siapa yang memulai duluan, namun perlahan namun pasti, wajah mereka semakin dekat, hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, dan seolah mengerti, Sehun menutup matanya ketika melihat Jongin yang memiringkan kepalanya.

Chup

Bibir mereka bersentuhan, saling melumat satu sama lain, tak mereka pedulikan dimana mereka saat ini. Mereka mencoba untuk saling mendominasi, namun ketika lidah Jongin mendorong bibirnya untuk terbuka, Sehun dengan senang hati mempersilahkan benda tak bertulang tersebut mengeksplor gua hangat miliknya.

"Ugh!" erang Sehun lirih, ketika merasakan tubuhnya tertindih oleh beban yang berat, ia mencoba membuka matanya, dan matanya membulat seraya menangkap pemandangan di depannya. Jongin sudah berada di atas tubuhnya. Tangan kanan Jongin meraih tengkuk Sehun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, sedangkan tangan lainnya beralih membuka seragam pasien rumah sakit yang dikenakannya.

"Emmpptth!" Jongin melepas tautan bibirnya ketika merasakan Sehun mendorong dadanya. Ibu jarinya mengusap sudut bibir bawah Sehun yang sudah membengkak akibat perbuatannya. Ia bersihkan untaian saliva atas perbuatan mereka berdua, lalu dengan penuh perasaan, Jongin menjilat ibu jarinya yang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan bibir Sehun.

"Aku akan membersihkan semuanya. Tak pernah aku biarkan bekas orang lain menyentuh tubuh Sehunku." Terdengar gila memang, namun Sehun menyukai sikap Jongin yang _possessive_ kepadanya.

"Jadikan aku milikmu sepenuhnya Kim Jongin!"

Mendapat izin dari sang kekasih, membuat Jongin kalap. Hingga ia tak sabar membuka kancing baju Sehun. Melucuti seragam pasiennya, dan menjadikan mereka berdua _naked_ bersamaan.

"Miliki aku seluruhnya Kim Jongin. Hati serta tubuh ini hanya milikmu."

Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu, Jongin segera menggagahi tubuh kekasihnya untuk yang pertama kalinya. Tak ia pedulikan suara desahan yang akan terdengar dari luar, tak Jongin bedulikan derit ranjang sempit yang menjadi saksi bisu pergulatan panas mereka saat ini.

Yang Jongin inginkan saat ini adalah penyatuan raga dengan kekasihnya. Agar dia bisa memiliki Sehun nya sepenuhnya, seutuhnya serta selama-lamanya.

**The End**

* * *

Saya tau apa yang chingu ucapkan setelah membaca ini. Diantaranya adalah :

**Kenapa NC nya di SKIP? **

_Karena ini rate T. *tunjuk ke atas*_

**Kenapa Jongin diam saja Sehun di rape Chanyeol?**

_Sudah dijawab kan pertanyaannya? *tunjuk ke atas lagi*_

Ok, semoga tak mengecewakan ending nya. Satu pesan saya, cemburu bukanlah sebuah syarat adanya cinta. Karena yang terpenting adalah rasa saling memiliki dan percaya satu sama lain. Semoga readers bisa mengambil pesan dalam cerita ini. ^_^

* * *

Oh ya, banyak yang berdebat antara Kai dan Sehun akhir-akhir ini. Ada yang menyukai Kai menjadi Uke daripada seme. Saya hanya menekankan satu hal. **'Hargailah sebuah perbedaan.'** Selera setiap orang tak ada yang sama. Untuk itulah jangan sampai ada perdebatan hanya karena posisi mereka di dalam sebuah Fanfic.

Saya sendiri lebih menyukai Sehun uke, karena 'tingkah kenak-kanakannya, dia selalu menampilkan wajah poker face nya di depan kamera, namun ketika di depan hyung nya, dia menjadi sangat kekanakan dan menyimpan banyak aegyo. Sementara saya melihat Kai itu orangnya sangat dewasa melebihi umurnya. Meskipun begitu Kai adalah dongsaeng yang manis'. *Copy perkataan Chanyeol*

Jadi jangan heran jika saya suka KaiHun daripada HunKai or Sekai. Saya suka dengan tingkah manja Sehun kepada hyung-hyung nya. Oh ya saya Uke Sehun addict. **NO BASH, PLEASE! ***tunjuk ke atas lagi*

**HARGAILAH SEBUAH PERBEDAAN**.

Bagi yang tidak suka dengan FF saya, silahkan anda menjauh sejauh mungkin, karena FF saya selalu Uke Sehun. Dan saya juga tak pernah lupa apalagi bosan untuk mengetik **'DISLIKE = DON'T READ' **

Mianhae terlalu banyak cincong ya? #bow

**Kansahamnida. #bow**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR 2014 **

Salam Hangat Lecia412 (New ID XD)


End file.
